A Change in the Weather
by JarrenThropp
Summary: A mysterious thief has been terrorizing Oz. Who are the two that are sent to investigate? Glinda and Elphaba of course. Prologue updated slightly. Warning: first and second chapter contains a lot of fluff. Gelphie.
1. Prologue

This is my first fic so… here it goes. Set in Oz a year or two after Elphaba faked her melting.

Well, here's my first prologue

I do not own Wicked or any of the characters of Wicked

Glinda the Good never felt safer or more comforted than when she was in the arms of her love. Her lovely, beautiful, green-skinned love. Yes, she was green, but lovely none the less.

The reason being that she was in the arms of her beautiful girlfriend (whose name matched her in beauty) Elphaba Thropp, is that Elphaba was trying to take the pain away from her blonde beauty's heart. Both were on the floor, the smaller of the two sobbing and rocking with sadness. The taller and greener of the two just held the other and rubbed her back soothingly.

Yes, Glinda and Elphaba were unquestionably both female, and both unquestionably in a relationship together (not something overly supported in Oz). But, none the less were deeply in love with each other and couldn't care the slightest what anyone else had to say. And they were both very happy in their love.

But even with their love for each other and the happiness brought in tow, there was still a matter that brought sadness in their lives and more often than not, tears to Glinda.

They both wanted a child. But needless to say being that they were both female, one couldn't impregnate the other. And through countless hours of research (mostly done by Elphaba) they came to the conclusion that there was no spell that could grant them their wish. They went to many adoption centers, but none wanted to give a child to a same-sex couple. So, with no option, and no magic they were utterly at a loss at what to do.

They both longed for a child so badly that it brought Glinda to tears quite often. Elphaba, (being the stronger of the two) comforted her love the best she could all the while reassuring the petite sorceress that they would find a way to have a child. But unbeknownst to Glinda who shed tears without control, Elphaba wished to do the same, but couldn't risk it for she didn't need burns on her face causing her even more pain, and of course she had to be strong for her love.

There was a knock on the door. Glinda instantly quieted her sobs.

"Lady Glinda? Miss Elphaba?" a man's voice came from behind the door.

"Yes," Elphaba replied, not wishing the man to come into the room.

"A Captain Cherrystone is downstairs for you both,"

"Tell him we will be down soon," Elphaba said.

She waited until she heard the footsteps walk away and towards the stairs leading to the main entrance.

"Well, we better go see what he wants," Elphaba said. Glinda just looked at her with pitiful eyes begging Elphaba to stay and console her.

"My Sweet, we can't stay up here while he's down there being ignored. How will that makes us look?"

Elphaba and Glinda were the two most important women in Oz. Glinda ruled Oz; she was named Emperor after the Wizard made his grand exit via air balloon shortly after the "melting incident" which her lover had previously staged.

It was quite an elaborate plan, Glinda as well as all of Oz would still be fooled into believing that Elphaba (although named The Wicked Witch of the West during that time) was still dead, melted by a farm girls bad aim with a bucket of water. If the love between the two hadn't been so strong the plan would've work absolutely perfectly. But, it was indeed too strong and soon after the incident happened, Elphaba started to long for Glinda. Soon, the two were reunited and then began the start of what became the world that the two lived in now.

"Since when do you care about what people think of you?" Glinda asked through her sobs.

"I don't, I care what people think about you," Elphaba said and looked into Glinda's eyes with as much love as she could.

"Oh Elphie!"

Using her love's pet name (that only she was allowed to use), Glinda embraced her lover and sobbed harder at the thought of how much Elphaba loved her. She was careful not to let her tears fall onto Elphaba's skin. Even though Elphaba had fooled Oz into thinking she had died by water, this did not change the fact that she was still allergic to it, deathly allergic even.

"Come now my sweet, we can't keep him waiting. Let's just see what he wants, then, once he's gone we can spend the day just being together… Does that sound like a good idea?"

A nod against the green-skinned woman's shoulder was all the response Glinda could muster.

"Come on, let's go," Elphaba encouraged.

That's my first prologue, please review. I'm new to this, so any advice, critiques, or even opinions are completely welcomed and appreciated.


	2. Chapter 1

Ok, so this was brought to my attention… I didn't really describe how the setting that Elphaba and Glinda live in came to be.

Let me explain this then we'll get right back to the story.

Let's start on that tragic night; we'll call it the "For Good Night". This was the night where the two lovers Elphaba and Glinda made their "final" goodbyes.

Glinda tried to persuade Elphaba to let Glinda clear her name. Fearing that this could make the people of Oz turn against her love, Elphaba made Glinda promise to not clear her name.

As we all know Elphaba staged her death by slipping through a trap door after she was doused by Dorothy with water. Leaving the citizens of Oz to rejoice and hail Dorothy as a hero, and Glinda, to mourn.

Of course, Elphaba couldn't stay in Oz, the risks involved were too numerous. It would hurt to leave Glinda, but Elphaba couldn't let anyone know she was still alive, not even her beloved Glinda.

She prepared to leave a day or too after the "melting". She packed food, clothes, her broom and of course her hat. That hat. The hat that originally was meant as a cruel joke by her love Glinda, now a changed woman, was the only thing she had to remember her by.

"Glinda," Elphaba sighed to herself. It hurt to think of her petite love and the fact that she would never see her again.

She walked down from her tower, down toward the front entrance. She prepared to walk out of Kiamo Ko, the place that had been her only home ever since she started fighting the Wizard.

Before she could step outside, she sensed something almost like a nagging in the back of her head. The nagging preached to her about a forgotten item up in her tower.

She quickly checked through her things. 'What could it be?' she mentally questioned herself. I have my hat, my broom; I gave the Grimmerie to Glinda… What am I missing?

She suddenly remembered her crystal ball! That had to be it! She didn't remember packing it.

She started towards the stairs all the while saying thing to herself like "Stupid Elphaba use your head for Oz's sake" or "You can think of a plan to fool a whole nation into thinking you're dead, but you can't remember a little ball?"

When she had made it to the top of the tower she started toward her room. But something was off. There was a green light coming from her room. Bright green and radiating, moving in strobes from what Elphaba could see.

She started sprinting towards the room.

"What in Oz is going on?" she questioned. She assumed an intruder trying to loot what it could now that it was thought that she was now dead.

She stopped at the doorway and gazed into the room, her hands ready to cast spells in case of an intruder. She gasped in awe at what she saw.

On her table in the center of the room lied her crystal ball, held in it's holder that was fashioned to look like a dragon's claw. She found that it was the cause of the bright green bursting light. The light's bursts started from the center of the ball and almost expanded across the room, almost like the ripples when a stone is tossed into a still pond.

Elphaba gazed in wonder as she approached her ball she reached out her hand in order to stow it in her bag when suddenly the strobing stopped. It went dull for a single second then, a huge burst of light flooded the room, it did not strobe, it was nearly blinding, Elphaba had to shield her eyes.

The light dimmed considerably, Elphaba unshielded her eyes and walked over to her magical tool and peered into it with eyes as wide as saucers.

She saw citizens all across Oz, hooping and hollering, doing cartwheels and somersaults in the streets drinking and laughing and hitting a piñata that bore a suspiciously close resemblance to her.

"How charming," Elphaba sneered.

The ball changed to another picture, the Wizard in his balloon flying away from Oz.

"Good riddance," proclaimed Elphaba, who then smiled in triumph.

But the next thing the ball showed wiped all traces of that smile away from Elphaba's face.

It showed her Glinda, crying, no, not just crying, sobbing. Uncontrollable sobs, her face contorted in excruciating agony. She held the Grimmerie against her chest while her tiny body heaved with the sobs.

"Show me no more," Elphaba commanded. She couldn't bear to see her Glinda in pain.

But the ball did not obey. It persisted to show Glinda in her hysterical state. Elphaba could see her love screaming, or more accurately pleading to the air. From what she could tell, it looked like she was saying Elphaba's name.

"Please, it's too much," she tried to reason with the ball.

The ball switched again, this time to Glinda on top of a tower that looked to be miles off the ground. Elphaba recognized that tower! It was the highest point in the palace that rested in the Emerald City. With tear filled eyes, Glinda began to lean forward off the edge, Elphaba watched in horror. The ball showed Glinda plummeting towards the ground but before impact, the ball mercifully went blank.

"No!" Elphaba screamed. "Glinda!"

How could this have happened? No, not her love, dead. She would've never gone through with her plan if she'd seen this happening.

Elphaba sank to the floor, tears threatening to pour down her face. She pushed them back with difficulty. She just looked at the floor, mourning her lost lover.

The ball began to light up again with the same green glow. Elphaba looked up at the ball to see what other images it could torture her with.

The ball showed the image of Glinda crying, the exact one that it had shown a few moments ago.

Elphaba understood now, the image of Glinda jumping from the tower had been what was to come. But from past experiences, Elphaba knew that the balls images could be changed, and it's predictions made false.

She rushed to the window, taking her broom out on the fly. She leaped out of the window of her own tower and placed the broom between her legs. She started to soar through the air. It was a dark cloudy night so she had little fear of being spotted.

The trip to the emerald City took two hours; Elphaba drove the broom to fly faster than it had ever done before. She would save her love, she had to.

She looked down through the clouds and realized she was in above the Emerald City; she scanned the landscape and quickly spotted the palace. She hoped she wouldn't be too late.

She landed on the platform on top of the tower. She heard voices, so she ducked behind a corner. She listened in to the voices that were approaching the entrance to the tower.

"Is there anything else I can get you your highness?" A voice asked.

Highness? So Oz has a new ruler already? Elphaba thought to herself. No one truly does mourn the wicked it seems, she of course was speaking of the Wizard whom she knew had left Oz.

"No thank you Gertrude, but I'm fine… I just need a moment alone," another voice said.

Elphaba recognized the voice. Glinda? Glinda's the new ruler of Oz? Well… Oz is in good hands. Elphaba smiled at the thought

"Very good Ma'am, call if you need anything," replied Gertrude. Elphaba heard her walk away.

Glinda stepped forward, closer to the edge of the tower. The tower had no railing; all one had to do was to step over the edge to perform what was guaranteed to be a successful suicide.

Glinda stared into the sky almost as if she wished Elphaba would fly by on her broom right in front of her.

Elphaba watched as Glinda started to get very, very close to the edge. She could see tears were in Glinda's eyes, but there was something more. Like there seemed to be no life left in the blonde's eyes, the same eyes that usually were alight and alive no matter what her mood.

Glinda hesitated for a moment. She took in a deep breath and before Elphaba could utter a sound, Glinda was plummeting toward the ground.

"Glinda!" Elphaba shrieked.

Without thinking, Elphaba exploded out of her hiding place and made a b-line for the edge of the tower. She jumped off of the edge and straddled her broom and flew down as fast as possible to save her loves life.

With her left arm outstretched, Elphaba flew towards Glinda to grab her hand. It seemed like an eternity before finally Elphaba grabbed her hand and stopped her love's fall instantly.

Glinda looked up in complete and utter confusion until she saw what had stopped her fall.

"Elphie?" Glinda asked her eyes wide.

Elphaba didn't say a word but just flew up toward the top of the tower dragging Glinda through the air the entire way.

The reached the top, Elphaba placed Glinda down gently. Glinda stared in total disbelief, almost like she was looking at a ghost. She wouldn't be like that much longer.

"What in Sweet Lurline's name did you think you were doing!" Elphaba bellowed.

"Elphie, I" Glinda stammered.

"Being stupid that's what!" Elphaba roared "I can't believe you could be so foolish! Do you realized what it would do to me if you had gone through with that!" Elphaba was reeling now.

All of a sudden, Glinda's eyes came to life, but they were burning with anger.

"What the hell! I thought you where dead!" Glinda shrieked an octave above Elphaba.

"Well… that's beside the point! What the hell were you thinking!" Elphaba faltered a second.

"I'd like to ask you the same question?" Glinda screamed at the top of her lungs. "I thought you were dead!... What in Oz is going is going on!" Glinda was shaking with rage.

Elphaba sighed, well no use in lying to her, she mentally reasoned.

"Ok," she said in a normal voice "I… I faked my own death…"

"Clearly" Glinda huffed; she looked close to strangling Elphaba.

"I thought it would be easier this way," Elphaba began to explain. "I thought that with me dead the citizens of Oz would rejoice and I may be able to get some rest".

"What?" Glinda questioned. "How does that make any sense?"

"I was being hunted to death," Elphaba answered "I wanted to get away from that. To live my life again without going out and being chased away by terrified citizens. The original plan was that I was going to leave Oz entirely".

"And me," Glinda reminded her harshly.

"My sweet it hurt me so much to know I was never going to see you again… please try to understand" Elphaba plead.

Glinda's face softened, but she crossed her arms and mumbled "I guess I forgive you".

"What?" Elphaba asked. Her love was forgiving her so quickly?

Glinda turned around and huffed "I forgive you".

Elphaba hugged her. She held on for a moment then let go and started towards the edge that Glinda had just previously hurled herself from.

"Where are you going?" Glinda asked, her eyes getting wider by the second. 'She's leaving me again?' she thought to herself incredulously.

Elphaba didn't respond, she kept walking towards the edge.

Glinda sprinted as fast as her heels could allow her to move. She grabbed Elphaba's hand and yanked her towards her into a kiss. The kiss screamed to Elphaba 'Don't leave me again!'

"Glinda," Elphaba started after a moment. "I have to go"

"No... Why?" Glinda's eyes started to form fresh tears.

"All of Oz thinks I'm dead," Elphaba began. "If they see me here they'll think you're some kind of dark sorceress and that you brought me back to life… Oz's greatest enemy".

"But I could clear your name," Glinda stated.

"No, like I said before, they would turn on you," the urgency in Elphaba's voice rose a bit as the thought occurred to her again.

"Let me take that chance," Glinda begged. Did her love want her to get on her knees and beg? Cause she'd do it in a heartbeat.

"No, you can't, and that's final," Elphaba shot down her love's plea.

"I will not lose you again!" Glinda screamed as high pitched and loud as she could.

"Glinda! Stop being foolish!" Elphaba ordered, matching her in loudness but an octave lower.

The two heard footsteps, it sounded like more than just a few people. The way it sounded, it could be Glinda's whole entire servant body coming to her aid.

'No doubt because of the screaming' Elphaba groaned mentally. She started to run towards the edge once more.

But before she could get anywhere near the entrance the door was flung open and several servants rushed in, some remained close to the door just across the boundary. 

"Lady Glinda, please forgive our intrusion, but we heard screams. Are you all riii…" the voice trailed off. Elphaba had been seen.

All at once all of the servants present went into complete panic stricken hysterics shouting things like, "It's the Wicked Witch!" or "I thought she was dead!" at the top of their lungs.

Elphaba stopped right where she was. 'So, close' she cursed in her mind.

Glinda came and lead her by the hand to face the servants. They gasped in horror at the sight of her skin.

"Friends, friends," Glinda said in a comforting voice. "Do not be alarmed". She put on her best smile all the while mentally chanting 'don't kill my girlfriend, don't kill my girlfriend, don't kill my girlfriend'.

"Lady Glinda, get away from here," a male butler said. He turned to Elphaba with hatred in his eyes "What spell did you place upon her?"

"She placed no spell on me," Glinda informed him. "I am very much in my right mind".

There were murmurs of doubt from some of the other servants. The butler that had spoken to Glinda asked "How is that if you're with the Wicked Witch of the West?"

Glinda told all of her staff everything. She told about the "For Good Night", how Elphaba was fighting for a righteous cause and that she had saved Glinda from death moments before they had gotten there.

They seemed to believe everything except that the Wizard had been evil. But by the end of Glinda's explanation, they were convinced that Elphaba would at least not cause them to burst into flames.

Well, you can't expect for people to keep this quiet and soon the streets of the Emerald City and the rest of Oz was in an uproar of questions and panic (which Glinda expected and Elphaba feared). Some called for the witch to be put to death for real, others wanted a trial, the rest just wanted to know what in Oz was going on.

Soon there was call for a public statement. Glinda immediately called a press conference from the steps of the palace. There were thousands gathered for the conference, from Quadling Country to Gillikin, Munchkinland to the Vinkus.

Glinda stood on the platform with Elphaba by her side, an arm around the green-skinned woman's waste. Elphaba was indefinitely terrified, the citizens took one look at her and felt the same. But, Glinda called for their attention and began her statement.

"Friends from near and far," Glinda began "Let me explain everything".

Glinda told the crowd exactly what she had told her staff. Needless to say they bought it rather well, who would go against Glinda the GOOD after all?

"There is one other thing" Glinda stated. "this woman that you once feared… or still do but just a bit less, don't worry you'll come to love her I'm sure" the crowd looked incredulous to that accusation.

"I say that because I would like to publicly announce" Glinda paused "That Elphaba Thropp is… my girlfriend".

The gasp was deafening.

"Please, please, I know that this kind of relationship isn't very well supported…" Glinda started as murmurs that seemed slightly seditious started to occur. "But… Do any of you think that there is another in Oz that can rule as well as I? If so, I will step down".

No one came forward.

"If there is no one then I must ask that you at least give what I and Miss Thropp have a bit of respect… Because I have just named Miss Thropp as my Press Secretary"

The same gasp sounded from the crowd, Elphaba looked at Glinda with eyes as big as saucers.

Glinda was undeterred. She crossed her arms and snidely informed her subjects, "Now you have to respect her".

So Elphaba's name was cleared, Glinda remained in power for lack of any one that could've done a better job than her. It all seemed to be perfect and the two couldn't be happier… or could they?

There was still the matter of their wanting a child. So, off to the adoption center they went.

"I'm sorry Miss Glinda and Elphaba" said a head adoption supervisor. She was a rather stout fish-like woman, like some cross between a munchkin and a trout. "But you see we can't let you adopt a child"

"Why in Oz can't you," Glinda asked looking crushed. "Oh fine, no matter, there are other adoption centers in Oz". She got up "Come on Elphie let's go".

"I'm afraid that that won't yield you any better results," the fish woman informed them. "You two seem to be forgetting the law". She looked at Glinda rather judgmentally, "Not even Lady Glinda can break our oldest laws".

"What law is this?" Glinda asked.

"A law set down generations ago before the Ozma clan was dethroned," fish woman informed. "You see, even in those times couples such as yourselves were not looked upon kindly". She went on, "An Ozma set it so that same sex couples will be barred from adopting children for fear of contaminating the child".

"So we're diseased to you?" Elphaba asked incredulously.

"It seemed that the Ozma generations ago thought so" She stood and motioned them towards the door. "And it's all the reason I need to deny you a child to adopt, good day."

So with no hope left with them, we find ourselves where we started at the prologue.

Wow, that was long… But I think it filled in some gaps. Hoped you liked it… Now back to the story.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter one,

Once again, I do not own Wicked, or any of the characters, or military groups.

She stood up and offered a hand to her petite love. Glinda accepted it, and stood herself.

Elphaba left the room and waited out in the hall for her lover to get ready. Glinda's tears had smeared her makeup and she needed a few moments to compose her self for their unexpected company.

Finally, Glinda joined Elphaba in the hall and they both started towards the stairs leading to the main entrance.

_I wonder what he wants?_ Glinda wondered as they walked arm in arm.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs they saw Captain Cherrystone. He stood the moment he saw the two and made a grand bow.

_Ever the gentleman._ Elphaba sneered to herself. She didn't particularly like Cherrystone, because she remembered how he would hunt for her night and day like she was an animal back when she was still dubbed the Wicked Witch of the West. He led many witch hunts against her, she had to sleep with on eye open, and another on her broom. It was a very unpleasant way to live for a while.

"Captain Cherrystone," Glinda greeted "to what do we owe this _unexpected_ honor?"

She was sure to stress _unexpected_ to let their guest know just how they thought of his presence while still remaining cordial.

Undeterred, the Captain spoke, "Some news of trouble".

"What kind of trouble?" Inquired Glinda.

"Something that calls for both of your _expertise,_" Cherrystone answered.

He was about as fond of magic as he was of Elphaba. But he would agree that it did have it's uses. Referring to both as "it"

"You'll have to enlighten us," Glinda said.

It wasn't unheard of that Cherrystone and his Gale Forcers would call upon Glinda and Elphaba when things got out of control for even them (Oz's strongest task force), to ask for assistance. Although Elphaba usually for her entertainment made them downright grovel for it.

"There recently has been a great number of odd criminal activity going on around Oz,"

"Such as?" Glinda prodded.

"Strange happenings. A person keeps appearing and disappearing all over Oz,"

"A person? Male or female?" Elphaba asked.

"No one knows, it wears a black hood and cloak. No one has seen it's face," Cherrystone replied, a bit more curtly to her than to Glinda.

"Well, what is the crime being committed?" Glinda asked "surly appearing and disappearing is not it. I'm known to do that if I'm ever at a, shall we say, a 'stale', party."

"No, the thief comes and steals then as soon as it has what it wants, it leaves," Cherrystone informed.

"What does it steal?" Glinda inquired.

"Food, water, clothes, those sort of things," Cherrystone informed.

Elphaba ang Glinda exchanged glances. It wasn't stealing jewlery or anything expensive, just what it needed to survive. Only Cherrystone would have a problem with another living thing just trying to live.

"But," Cherrystone pressed on. "When it has what it wants it just vanishes without a trace."

"As thieves usually do," Elphaba chided "and why can't you handle this yourself?"

"I would but the ways in which it escapes is beyond me," Cherrystone confessed.

"What ways are these?" Glinda asked.

"It creates ice out of thin air in which it can walk on, but when my Forcers try to step upon it, it melts," Cherrystone explained.

"I this all?"

"No, it can create raging fires to block our path while it flees, it can make earthquakes that break the ground so much that we cannot follow. It can even control the weather it seems," Cherrystone informed. It indeed seemed beyond him and his Gale Forcers to handle.

Glinda gave a worried look to Elphaba that seemed to say 'it may be a very powerful sorcerer/sorceress'

Elphaba immediately thought of who it could be. Madame Morrible escaped from jail. It could supposedly control the weather, and that was right up Morrible's ally. She silently rejoiced because she may now have an opportunity to settle and old score with her former teacher. The same teacher who had orchestrated the tainting of her name (which took what seemed like thousands upon thousands of meeting with press with Glinda's help to get it cleared). And was the catalyst for the death of her sister Nessarose with a twister she conjured up herself. So now she had the chance to avenge both of them.

Because of her and the Wizard, Elphaba had had an unfair and truly terrible life before Glinda helped her to become what she is now.

But now it seemed that she would have the opportunity to get the revenge she secretly desired.

"Will you help us bring down this monster?" Cherrystone plead, breaking into Elphaba's thoughts.

"Yes!" Elphaba's response same so quick that it surprised both Cherrystone and her lover.

"Thank you so much!" The look on Cherrystone's face made it seem as though the two had just released his foot from a rusted bear trap.

"Where was she seen last?" Elphaba asked hastily When it took Cherrystone a second to recover she said impatiently "Come one! I haven't got all day"

"Last seen it was headed toward the Vinkus, more accurately Kiamo Ko," Cherrystone answered. A little flustered at Elphaba's impatience.

Elphaba's heart skipped a beat when he mentioned Kiamo Ko. She was thankful that she had taken the Grimmerie when she left Kiamo Ko for the last time, she would hate to think of what might happen if some one as dangerous as Madame Morrible would've gotten a hold of it. She guessed that was why the creature was heading towards there. If it was Morrible than she would be in search of the Grimmerie to make herself stronger, more than likely to try and hurt Glinda or herself.

"Thank you Captain, we will leave as soon as possible," Elphaba stated.

Cherrystone offered his tanks one last time then was seen out by a servant.

Elphaba then started to run up the stairs towards the pair's bedroom to start packing.

Glinda gave chase "Elphie!"

No answer came from the departing figure

"Elphie!"

No answer yet again

When Glinda reached the pair's room she saw that Elphaba was already packed. Her cloak was around her neck, her broom in her hand, and her trademark pointed hat on her head. She looked just as she looked right before the "melting incident"

"ELPHIE!" Glinda shrieked.

"What!" Elphaba bellowed. She hated when Glinda did that.

"Thank you ever so much for asking my opinion on us helping Captain Cherrystone," Glinda fumed "I'm so glad my opinion means _sooo_ much to you"

"Glinda, please try and understand…"

"You didn't even ask me if I wanted to go on this, this… bounty hunt!"

"Do you want to go my sweet?" Elphaba asked.

"No! As a matter of fact, I don't!"

"Then stay here!" Elphaba shouted, and then swiftly brushed past Glinda.

All of a sudden she heard from behind her, "Elphie?"

She turned ready to tear into Glinda until she saw Glinda's eyes filling with tears. She couldn't believe she had just hurt her dear sweet girlfriend. Tears began to form in her own eyes, but she pushed them back.

She ran over to Glinda and embraced her.

"I'm so sorry my sweet," said Elphaba.

"Why are you acting like this?" Glinda asked, the petite blonde sounded on the verge of tears.

"I have to do this," Elphaba stated.

"Why?"

"Don't you see who it is?" Elphaba asked. "Who else in Oz can control the weather besides you and I?"

Glinda's eyes were wide as saucers as she comprehended who Elphaba thought it was.

"I have to settle the score" Elphaba stated. She then started towards the window.

"Wait Elphie! I'm coming with you. I won't let you face her alone," Glinda said.

Elphaba smiled as Glinda met her at the window.

"Are you going to fly?" Glinda asked.

"Yes we are," Elphaba confirmed.

"We?"

Elphaba nodded.

"Don't I weigh too much?" Glinda inquired.

Elphaba just chuckled. She stroked Glinda's cheek and smiled lovingly at her girlfriend and asked "what weight my dear?"

Within the next few seconds the were off flying toward the Vinkus, to settle a very much uneven score.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

I do not own Wicked, or any of their characters

It took only a few hours to reach Kiamo Ko. They dismounted and looked up at the huge castle. It seemed so long ago that that awful night took place, the night they thought that they would never see each other ever again. What a painful night that was.

Elphaba started towards the door, Glinda close behind.

Elphaba reached the door and found it wasn't locked, she opened the door just wide enough that her and Glinda could slip through, and once they were both in she closed the door silently.

It was dark, the only light was from a small window that only gave enough light so that they could barely make out a winding stairway and a story up, a landing.

"Elphie this place is _creepy,_" Glinda whined to Elphaba. Her voice echoed loudly. Well, if anybody was here, they knew that they were too.

Elphaba gave her a look that seemed to say, 'way to go blondie'. But, a few seconds later the room became silent once more.

It was silent, not a single sound. But it was short lived, a few inches away from Glinda's head there was a slight _chink_ that sounded as if something had hit the stone wall behind her. Upon closer inspection Elphaba spotted what had made the noise of the floor.

It was a dart.

That crafty old bat, thought Elphaba, she lured us into a trap. She looked up at where she guessed the dart came from and sure enough there stood a dark figure. There was no way to tell, man or female. Human or Animal (or for argument's sake _animal_).

Elphaba took aim with a finger. "ELA PTAH!" A bolt of lightning exploded from her slender finger and surged straight toward the would-be assassin.

The Figure placed it's hands upon the railing tumbled over it, to dodge the lightning, into a freefall. With amazing grace noted Elphaba. A second before it would have hit the floor, it seemed to float down toward the main floor like it was a piece of paper.

The second it hit the floor, it took off down a corridor with such speed that would make a cheetah look to be about the same as a turtle in the aspect of running.

Elphaba tore off behind the Figure all the while crying "ELA PTAH" and missing the Figure, it was so fast. Glinda struggled to keep up and fell behind but still kept at a distance to be able to tell when to turn and when to go straight though the maze of corridors.

"Leave me alone!" The Figure yelled behind it's back as it ran. At the distance it had from Elphaba she couldn't tell if it was a man or female. But it ran on two legs which meant to her it must be a human. Morrible thought Elphaba, and smiled a smile that would've lived up to her old nickname.

"No on your life!" Elphaba growled.

The figure knew it was heading straight toward a dead end, Elphaba knew this too because she had lived in Kiamo Ko for many years, and knew the old castle like the back of her hand.

When the dead end came Elphaba stopped at the entry way and smiled like a lioness who had just trapped her meal. But the Figure kept running to Elphaba's surprise.

"Stop!" Commanded Elphaba.

The figure kept running towards the wall.

"Stop!" More harshly this time.

The figure had made it to the wall, and began to try and run up it.

"ELA PTAH!" the lightning shot out of her fingers. Three bolts this time.

All three hit their mark.

A howl of pain escaped the Figure as it fell to the floor in a heap. Elphaba noticed that the Figure was covered in a pitch black cloak with a hood over it's face.

Elphaba started towards her prey much like a Lioness. "Finally now I have you. It's time to settle the score."

The figure began to back away while on it's back. "Please, I've done nothing to you," it pleaded.

"You've done everything to me! You've made my life a living hell, and you killed my sister. You. Will. PAY!"

The Figure cowered and put it's hands to where it's face would be, it was physically shaking from how frightened it was.

"Stop trying to hide," Commanded Elphaba. She took the Figure roughly by the cloak "I want you to look at me before I get my revenge."

"Please, don't," begged. It sounded to be on the verge of tears and truly, truly frightened for it's life. With good reason sneered Elphaba in her mind.

"No, it's time to pay Madam Morrible!" She tore the cloak off of the Figure… and gasped at what she saw…

Nice little cliff hanger huh? Well, I'm writing the next one quite literally tonight.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

I do not own Wicked

Elphaba backed away. Shocked, stunned, and confused. She was downright dumbstruck. What in the Unamed God's name was going on here?

What she saw was a boy about seventeen or eighteen years of age. With raven black hair going down to his shoulder blades. He was muscular but looked starved to death. This eyes where brown, rich but full of pain (possibly from the lightning). He wore all black that looked very good on him for the oddest reason… his skin was green.

The boy matched Elphaba's expression completely when he saw her and her own green skin. Equally dumbstruck.

Elphaba, was the first to recover, she knelt down and offered her hand toward the green-skinned boy. She didn't even think about it, her body and mind naturally told her to comfort the child. He flinched away and cowered from her hand.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Elphaba said softly. "What is your name little one?"

The boy just shook, a tear started to trickle down from his eye. He hissed in pain. As a fresh burn mark started to show on his cheek.

"You too?" She said almost to herself.

Then something hit her, almost as hard as a fist to her face. A memory that she had locked away a long time ago, for good reason. Because, if she hadn't it would've haunted her endlessly, every dream would turn to a nightmare because of the horrible memory.

Flashback 

Elphaba was in the Emerald city, she had just failed an assassination attempt of Madame Morrible horribly.

She was on her way back to her hide out when she heard Gale Forcers marching coming toward her direction!

She ducked into the ally to wait for the Forcers to pass. It seemed like an eternity, but eventually they passed and she felt safe to go back to the street to resume her way back to her home.

She decided rather than going out the same way she came she would go through the ally to get to the other side.

She was halfway through the ally when suddenly a man appeared before her. He looked shady and dirty.

"Hey beautiful, what's your rush?" his breath stank of alcohol. Even from a few feet away she could smell his pungant breath. Elphaba had to fight the urge not to gag.

"I'm on my way home, so if you wouldn't mind," she tried to get around him, but he blocked her path

"Come now, what's a little kitten like you doing so far away from home?" He got very close to her. She backed away immediately.

"Just let me go," she commanded.

"I love kittens," he said. A devilish smirk crossed his lips, a evil gleam shined in his eye.

"Leave me alone,"

"Sure" he said. He pinned her against the wall of the ally so suddenly and with such force that it knocked the breath right out of her. He started to rub her thigh. "Just let me pet you a lil."

Elphaba wrenched her hand away and clawed her attackers face. He grabbed her hand and slammed it against the wall so hard, Elphaba cried out in pain.

His eyes met hers, they were raging with anger. His voice turned low, ominous, like if evil had a tongue of it's own.

"So, this kittens got claws. Well so do I!"

The last thing she saw was the mans palm slamming into her face and in turn caused her head to slam against the wall she was pressed against.

After that, Elphaba blacked out

After that night Elphaba was in a coma for what she was told was a year. The night she woke up, she was told she was in the Cloister of Saint Glinda, and that she was found by a maunt of the Cloister bleeding in an alleyway.

Her mnd instantly recalled the night she was attacked, she assumed the worst. Her mind began to race, she felt nauseous, she was for the first time in years... scared.

She had to get out of there, she sat bolt up right, but the maunts held her down and tried to tell her that everything was alright.

She was told to wait there for they had something to give to her, and the maunts left to fetch this item.

Elphaba had been too scarred though. She left through a window and never returned.

Present

She knew. She knew who this boy was. He was the something that the maunts were going to give her. that had to be it. this was the outcome of that horrible night. In that year she was in a coma she had given birth! It all made perfect sense! But she didn't curse mentally or vocally. This was her son, her baby. She had never known about him until this point, but it all made perfect sense. This was her child. She felt a new sensation in her heart... love?

"Who are you little one?"

Little one? The boy thought to himself. Who is this woman? She's green like me.

"I don't know," he answered.

His voice, thought Elphaba. My son's voice. It was like music to her ears. She wanted to just swarm her newfound child with the hug that she couldn't give him ever since he'd been born. But, she didn't want to scare him, he seemed pretty skittish, and very flinchy. What has happened to him in his life? Wondered Elphaba.

"What's your name?"

He shrugged.

"Come now, you must know your own name little one".

She said it again. But it feels odd when she calls me that. I don't know what this feeling is… but, I think I like it. What the hell is going on? The boy thought to himself.

Just then they both heard the sound of heels click clacking up the corridor. Then, soon after heard a voice calling, very much out of breath.

"Elphie, wait!" Glinda plead.

She got closer, entered the room then ran right to Elphaba's side once there she doubled over and started to breathe deep to try and catch her breath.

"Did you ca… did you cat… (_huff huff)_… did you catch her?"

"No, but I did catch something… look and see for your self," Elphaba said.

After a few more seconds of huffing and puffing Glinda finally looked up and saw what Elphaba was talking about.

Like Elphaba, she gasped, dumbstruck.

Hoped you like it. Will write more soon.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

I do not own Wicked

Both Elphaba and Glinda were staring with awe at this frightened youth cowering before them. Elphaba's son.

The youth looked up at both of them fearing that the green woman would hurt him again. Oh, how he wished they'd just leave him alone.

"Elphie," Glinda tugged lightly on Elphaba's sleeve. Elphaba didn't even look at her; she just kept looking at her son. "Who is that? He has green skin, like you!"

"That's because… he's my son," Elphaba answered softly.

"What?" Glinda said.

The youth looked at his green skinned attacker with a look of shock on his face.

My _mother_? I've never seen or ever heard from my mother, he thought. Could she really be my, my mother?

No he mentally denied, a mother wouldn't attack her own son. I've never seen this woman in my life how could she be my mother?

But then again, I've seen no one else with green skin except for myself before. Could it be true?

"This is my son, it makes perfect sense," Elphaba said a small faint smile starting to spread across her lips. It felt… good to say that she had a son. She had always had an aversion to children, but not this one.

"NO!" the youth bellowed.

And, in a less time than a clock's tick, smoke shrouded his body and in an instant he was gone. No sign of him anywhere.

"Where did he go?" Glinda wondered looking around frantically.

"I have an idea," Elphaba said and ran off toward the exit of the room.

Up in the highest tower of Kiamo Ko, the youth sat doubled over on the floor crying. No, sobbing was more accurate. He tried to keep them as soft as possible so the two women could not find him. But he was hurting so badly.

Why am I always plagued by demons? He asked himself. Why must I always be plagued by my wishes? I want a mother so badly. Some one to care about me some one to love me. But what am I greeted with? My mind playing mean tricks on me to make me suffer!

He sobbed, oh how his heart ached, and ached. I wish some one would make the pain stop.

The youth had not had an easy life, not by any stretch of the word. Beaten, neglected, abused, broken and hurt many times. Why? Because he was an orphan, he was unwanted, he was green!

Never finding a caring soul for him. Alone, lost and alone, all his life.

He sobbed once again the tears burning and stinging his skin. But he didn't care; he was in so much pain.

"I thought you might be here," A voice came from behind him.

Startled, he whipped his head behind him to see the green woman standing in the doorway.

"Stay away!" he screamed.

He looked for something to launch at her. Finding nothing, he backed away toward the wall.

The woman started towards him. Like a person would inch toward a frightened puppy.

"Stay away! Please!" he begged

"It's alright," Elphaba said in the most soothing voice she could.

"Please," he whimpered "Don't hurt me"

"Why would I do that?" She asked still in a soothing tone.

"I'm sorry I stole… I was hungry!" He seemed to plead for mercy with his words.

"It's alright, my little one," Elphaba said.

She was an arms length away from him now. She knelt down to the level he had taken on the floor.

"This isn't real. This isn't real" he chanted over and over and shook his head viciously like trying to wake himself from a terrible dream.

"It's ok. Come to me my son," her arms inched toward him to envelop him in an embrace. "I'm here now"

She quickly gathered her traumatized son into her arms. He started to fight against her to get away. She just held him tighter and stroked his hair comfortingly. Her baby's hair, she sighed mentally. I'll make up for what ever ungodly things have happened to him in his life. It's my fault he's like this.

After a few minutes of fighting, the boy slowly lost his energy and just crumpled into the woman's chest sobbing uncontrollably. Elphaba started to rock him back and forth and for some reason she started to sing. She sang the only lullaby she knew, the one her mother would sometimes sing for her.

It was like instincts had taken over completely. Maternal instincts she reasoned. That's why I'm not even thinking about what I'm doing, I'm just doing it.

Once the boy had calmed down, he looked up at her.

His face was burned horribly from his tears. Blood red lines connected the bottom of his eyes to his jaw. This brought tears to Elphaba's eyes seeing her son like this but she suppressed them quickly out of habit.

"Who are you?" The boy asked.

"My name is Elphaba, Elphaba Thropp," She answered. "I'm your mother"

"How do you know that?" He questioned. Still not fully believing that he had a mother.

"Who else in Oz has green skin my dear?" She asked him.

No one he reasoned. He had seen no other people with greenskin... And she had said something... My dear? Why did it sound so good to hear her call him that? Who would call me dear except a mother? Oh sweet Lurline it was true this was his mother! He was sure of it now.

Fresh tears started to form in his eyes.

"No no my dear, please don't cry," Elphaba plead with her newly found son.

"But it hurts… this isn't even real," he stared to sob for the umpteenth time that day.

"Shh," Elphaba said and started to rock him again. "Of course it's real my dear. I'm here now."

It seemed like an eternity the boy just letting himself be held. It felt so good, he'd never felt this before but he felt safe, warm, protected.

"Why didn't you want me?" he asked in a whisper.

"I didn't know about you until now my little one," she sighed.

"Your little one?" He asked his voice cracking as he spoke.

"Yes, you're my little one, my baby, and I love you," she said.

"How could you love me? You left me when I was born!" he screamed although not in anger, in pain. New tears started down his cheeks.

"But I do love you, I would've been with you always if I had known," she replied.

The two just sat together, the younger in the arms of his mother.

Suddenly, they both felt another presence in the room with them. They both looked up and saw Elphaba's blonde lover.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt," Glinda apologized.

"No, come in my sweet. I was just meeting my son for the first time," Elphaba answered.

"This is your son?" Glinda asked. "How do you know?"

"I'll explain later," Elphaba answered. "But he's my son, _my baby_" she sighed the last part.

"What's his name?" Glinda asked.

Elphaba was startled by the question; she didn't even know her child's name!

"What is your name my dear?" She asked her son.

He thought for the longest while. He didn't have a name... He had had no one to name him. He thought of all the things that people had called him. Maybe they were his names. He hoped not though, because if those names where his owsn, they were downright cruel names.

"Does freak count?"

"No, of course not," Elphaba said softly.

"Monster?" Her face turned sad and she shook her head

"Abomination?" The same reply. A shake of the head.

"Demon?" The reply, the same.

"I have no name then," He stated although it sounded more like a realization than anything else.

"Well, Elphaba, you are his mother… You kind of have the right to name him," Glinda spoke up.

The other two looked at her. Then at each other. It made sense to both of them.

"Would that be alright with you?" She asked her son. "If I named you"

He thought about it for a second, and then slowly nodded his head.

Elphaba thought, what could I name him? It seemed like an eternity before she finally whispered.

"Jarren".

Glinda smiled at the name. She liked it.

Jarren's eyes became wide as saucers at the verbalization of his name.

"Jarren Thropp," Elphaba said. It sounded like music to her ears. Little did she know that it sounded the same to him as well.

That was a long one, sorry. I thought that the introduction of mother and son was pretty important. But, I hope you liked it.


	7. Chapter 6

"Why are we stuck here?" Jarren asked of his mother.

"It would appear that our writer has Writers Block," answered Elphaba.

Out of the blue, a young man that looks a bit like Jarren Thropps double only with blonde hair appeared out of no where, a sheepish smile accross his face.

"Hi guys," he sputters out.

"What in Oz's name is going on!" Elphaba asks. "You haven't written anything in weeks! What is going on?"

"Personal problems and also the fact that I have no idea where to take this story now," answers the blonde youth.

"I just found my son! There aren't any amazing mother son bonding moments coming?" said the older of the trio.

"I think I might be putting too much 'fluff' in the story," the writer answered. "I love fluff personally... but... it may be a little much..."

"That's your escuse!" Elphaba roared "I want to get to know my son! I want those mother son moments!"

The fuming sorceress in one quick move siezed the boy by his coller and glared at him.

"Start writing blondie!" She ordered.

The boy ripped himself from her grip.

"When I think of something you all will be the first to know," he stated. And in an instant, vanished.

Elphaba huffed and looked over to her son and simply said, "damnit".

AN: Okay, so, I have no idea where to go. I know it's been forever since I've posted and I apologize. I have been having a lot of personal problems lately and am currently dealing with those. Furthermore... I have no idea where to go with this story. I wrote some more chapters... but they are filled with fluff... and I don't want people to get bored... so... no idea what I need to do now. I do not want to give up on this story, I just am trapped by a writers block so thick it would put The Great Wall of China to shame.


	8. Chapter 7

Elphaba looked into the eyes of her newly found son, she knew it was strange but she had no doubt in her mind that this was her flesh and blood. It all added up the boy was seventeen? Eighteen? Oh sweet Lurline, how did she not know how old her own son was.

A new emotion hit her, remorse, for her absence in his life, he already seemed so skittish, what kind of hell had he been through. Obviously he had received the same prejudices that she had because of his skin, his "names" had given that away. And she had done nothing. Granted she had not known, if only she would have waited a few more minutes at the Cloister his whole life of pain it would seem would not have happened. Or at least he would've had a mother that cared about him, instead of no one.

'Well', Elphaba thought to herself 'I'll give him a good life now'.

Elphaba was so deep in thought that she didn't notice Glinda kneel by her. It wasn't until the petite blonde said something until she was jogged from her thoughts.

"So what do we do now?" Glinda asked.

"What?"

"What do we do now?" Glinda asked again.

"About what?"

Glinda pointed a manicured nail at Jarren.

"Oh…We'll take him home," She stated plainly standing up.

"Wait just one minute," Glinda said.

"What's wrong my sweet?" Elphaba asked.

"I know he has green skin, but Elphaba, how can you be so sure?" Glinda inquired.

"Would you believe a mother's intuition?"

A shake of blonde curls came in reply.

"A witch's sense then?"

The same reply came.

"Fine," Elphaba hesitated not wishing to relive the memory, but she was strong and she reasoned that her girlfriend did deserve some answers.

So she retold the events that she was sure lead up to her son's birth, from the assassination attempt to the incident in the alley, to her fleeing from the cloister. By the end of the story Glinda's were shimmering with tears, Jarren remained straight faced but in his mind he felt sorrowful for his new mother. It was all the proof that either of them needed.

"Do you see now my sweet why I know that this is my son?" Elphaba asked. "And besides he can use magic as if that wasn't a fairly obvious give away."

Glinda nodded.

The three, remained in silence for a few minutes. The one to break it surprisingly was Jarren.

"What do I call you?" Jarren asked his mother.

"Mother of course," Elphaba replied without skipping a beat.

"Mother," Jarren whispered, tested it out. It sounded and felt so good that words could hardly describe it.

Out of nowhere, a joyous expression came to the blonde witch's face; her arms opened wide beckoning the boy to her.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Come to Mama!" Glinda cried laughing.

Elphaba smiled and shook her head, but noticed Jarren's hesitation, gently pushed him to go to her girlfriend. She did note to him, that Glinda was his mother now as well.

Jarren approached timidly, not sure of this new person, but eventually found himself enveloped in a hug. His body remained rigid at the new kind of contact. But needless to say, it felt really good. So he relaxed into the embrace.

What seemed like hours finally Elphaba spoke up.

"While that is a very pleasant picture," she said "Shouldn't we be going?"

"Go where?" Jarren asked.

"Home, silly" Glinda answered.

"And where is that?" Jarren asked?

"The Emerald City," answered Elphaba.

Jarren's eye's popped up like saucers, the Emerald City, he thought. He'd never been there before, but he had heard wonderful things. That it was the capital of Oz, a wonderland of green, buildings as tall as quoxwood trees and a smile on everybody's face that you met on the street. He secretly became very excited that he would have a chance to go there. Only one problem appeared in his mind…

Would the people in the city of green accept him?

"You see," Glinda explained quite excitedly. "We," she pointed at herself and Elphaba "are very important people in the city… The rulers as a matter of fact".

Jarren gaped at the both of them, my mother is a ruler of Oz all this time?

He looked at his mother.

"Is this true?" He asked.

"Well, Glinda is the ruler, but I am her Press Secretary," Elphaba explained. "So it's still an important job."

Jarren nodded showing he understood.

"Well," Elphaba said walking over to her son and wrapping her arm around him. It was so surprising that she was able to do this so quickly, she supposed that this "mother's touch" this wasn't as ridiculous as she had thought. "Although being in this castle has brought back memories… and to you as well," she added smiling at Jarren. "I would very much like to leave it, so let's go".

With that Elphaba walked over to the window that she had used so many times to take off on missions and called her broom to her. As she and Glinda made the preparations to leave she turned around and saw the shock on her sons face.

"What's wrong?" Elphaba asked confused by her son's behavior.

"You're the wicked witch?" he asked. My mother is the wicked witch, she had green skin a black pointed hat, and she could use magic, why hadn't he made the connection till just now.

Elphaba sighed. "Yes, I am, but my name has been cleared," she stated then crossed her arms. "How did you not know that? Have you been living under a rock?"

"All I have ever heard about you is that you're a wicked witch that uses magic for evil." Jarren replied, suddenly back on guard.

"That may be, but none of that is true sweetie," Glinda said. "It was all a lie; she has never been wicked, though sometimes when she's cranky she can be a bit of a witch."

Elphaba narrowed her eyes at her lover, "Thanks,_ dearest_" she said sarcasm dripping on her tongue.

"Welcome," Glinda chirped and giggled.

Jarren looked suspiciously at the two women but after a bit of thought, he seemed to believe them and lowered his guard. But he still wondered what it would be like, being the son of the wicked witch.

"Now, that that is all cleared up, shall we?"

"Wait Elphie," Glinda said.

"What?" Elphaba asked slightly annoyed that their departure was once again delayed.

"How is Jarren going to fly with us?" Glinda inquired. "There's barely enough room on the broom for the both of us," she pointed out.

"Well, maybe if you didn't wear such audaciously huge dresses, it wouldn't be a problem" Elphaba said pointedly.

"Elphie," Glinda whined. "I love this dress".

Elphaba rolled her eyes and was about to retort, but was beat to the punch by Jarren.

"I won't need to fly on the broom," He stated. "I have my own way of traveling".

And with that he called his own broom to him. He looked at his mother with eyes that stated, 'I took a few ideas from you before I met you'.

Elphaba could barely hold in the pride she felt, she noted that her son was a very powerful sorcerer at such a young age. She wondered what he could be after a bit of training from her.

As they flew towards the Emerald City, Elphaba began to worry. The people of Oz had grown to accept her, but would they accept her son. She knew she should have more faith in the people of Oz, but she couldn't help feeling a bit nervous based on the treatment that they had given her before they had truly known her.

'Only one way to find out,' she supposed. But not tonight, tonight I want to get to know my son.

So, on they flew toward the city. And what Jarren was hoping was a home

_AN_: I'm back! It's been forever and a day, but I'm back and hopefully better. Thank you to those that reviewed. Unbeknownst to you, it was you all that helped me get back, so thank you.

I hoped you enjoyed this very late chapter. And don't worry, the action will pick up soon. I just needed to get this initial meeting out of the way. So stay tuned.


End file.
